A laser leveling device usually comprises a laser module disposed within a casing for emitting a laser beam, a series of battery cells received in the casing for supplying power to the laser module, and a trigger switch located on the casing and is operable by the user to switch the laser on or off.
When a laser leveling device is used in a dusty environment, the laser module can easily get dirty because of being exposed out of the casing.